There are a variety of products that are applied topically to the skin. Some products are applied to the skin, for instance, for cosmetic purposes or in order to otherwise provide a benefit to the skin. Other topical skin compositions are applied to the skin in order to treat an ailment or skin condition. For example, various diaper rash creams are available that are designed to either treat a diaper rash or to otherwise relieve symptoms caused by diaper rash.
Many topical skin compositions are applied to the skin in the form of a cream, lotion or gel. These products, for instance, are typically applied to one's hand or to an applicator and then applied to the area of the skin where the topical composition is desired. In many instances, however, the skin to be treated is fragile or easily irritated when touched. In addition, applying topical compositions by hand can be messy in some circumstances and creating waste by leaving some of the composition on the hands of the user or on an applicator.
In view of the above, a need currently exists for a delivery device capable of applying topical compositions to the skin that avoids the messes and inefficiencies commonly associated with creams and lotions. A need also exists for a delivery device capable of applying a topical composition to the skin in a careful and controlled manner that does not irritate the area where the topical composition is applied.